


You’ve Got Mail

by nyx_aeternum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aeternum/pseuds/nyx_aeternum
Summary: Everyone’s a bit stressed out. Work is long, exhausting, and unrewarding. The only good thing about the end of the day is coming home to Prompto, at least until he gets stuck with the night shift and has to keep arresting that idiot Lazarus.Or, Nyx is overworked and everyone needs a laugh sometimes.





	You’ve Got Mail

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the wonderful Alyx [(pocket-prompto)](http://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com) who introduced me to the world of NyxCor and then allowed me to thirst about it in his inbox. You’re the best thirst-friend a guy could ask for.

* * *

 

The room was dead silent when the notification sound starts, cutting through loud and clear and dragging everyone’s eyes around in search of the source.

_You’ve got mail._

Cor does his best to keep a straight face, although he could tell by the way Regis stiffened in his seat he knew exactly where the sound came from. He glanced to his right to see the captain of the Kingsglaive smirking, and he fought back the urge to growl.

“Not a word, Kingsglaive,” he whispered as Regis commanded the room’s attention once more.

“Nothing to say, Crownsguard,” Nyx replied, staring in front of him but keeping that insufferable smirk.

Cor resumed his matching position, wondering when a ringtone was added to his notifications. He couldn’t remember having sound on for as long as he’d owned the damn thing.

The council meeting adjourned and everyone filed out, leaving Clarus and Regis behind. Once the door closed behind the last councilman, Regis burst into laughter, his shoulders bouncing as he threw his head back. Nyx joined him seconds later, and even Clarus was smiling, and Cor just gave them a dirty look and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the notification. When he realized what it was a notification for, he quickly stuffed the electronic back into his pocket, knowing immediately why the sound was on and exactly who the culprit was.

“You’re going to interrupt a very important council meeting and not tell us why?” Regis said through his chortling.

“Yeah, don’t leave us hanging,” Nyx said, smirking like he knew exactly why. He probably did, the bastard.

“Just some Crownsguard welp pranking me,” Cor said, rolling his eyes.

“A Crownsguard welp,” Nyx said with a nod, pulling out his own phone. Cor watched his eyes light up with delight, but the other two didn’t notice, too busy poking fun at Cor’s expense. “Was there anything else you needed from me?”

“No,” Clarus said, still chuckling quietly. “I expect that paperwork by Monday.”

“Yeah yeah,” Nyx said with a wave of his hand, heading for the chamber door. “Later Chuckles.” Cor glared at him on the way out, knowing exactly where the Kingsglaive captain was headed. _Bastard._

“I thought the hazing days were over?” Regis said, mirth still in his voice.

Cor heaved a long-suffering sigh, raising his gaze to the ceiling. “Every once in a while, someone gets the balls to try it again.”

Clarus laughed again. “Pretty ballsy, to try it on Cor the Immortal, of all people.” He grinned. “I suppose the next person on door duty will likely have been the culprit.”

“They’ll be shining my boots for weeks,” Cor grunted. He rubbed his face. “If we’re done? The Prince will be finishing work soon.”

“You’re right,” Regis said, leaning back in his chair. “I’ll send Gladio to relieve you when he’s returned.”

Cor nodded and walked out of the council room, ignoring the older men as they began making bets on which of the new Crownsguard recruits had been idiot enough to play a prank on the Marshal. He pulled out his phone once more as he walked, opening the message he’d received and staring at the photo he’d been sent. It was far too provocative for the time of day.

When he was safely in his car, he clicked the little phone button on his screen and held it up to his ear, feeling impatient as time ticked by. A familiar, breathless voice said his name as the line was picked up, and his stomach turned as he allowed himself a small smile.

“Are you at the usual place?”

“Yeah.” He heard Nyx’s voice in the background and frowned. “How’d the meeting go?”

“I’m sure Nyx told you all about it.” He was already backing out of his spot, driving to the hangout spot that the Prince and his retinue favored. The laughter that followed his words was confirmation enough. “We’ll talk about this later.”

“I’m sure. See you soon!” The line went dead and Cor frowned at his phone, the name of the group chat glaring up at him.

He tossed his phone aside and focused on the drive, thoughts racing as he pulled up to Freedom’s. Stupid blond lovable idiot was going to get them caught.

He entered the familiar bar, nodding at Libertus where he stood behind the counter as he made his way to the table where his charge sat. Noctis grinned and nodded as he watched Cor approached, dragging everyone’s attention to him.

“Marshal,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his face. “Always a pleasure.”

“Don’t ass kiss,” Cor said as he neared, crossing his arms over his chest and dutifully ignoring the Kingsglaive captain standing to his left, his arms wrapped over the shoulders of the Prince’s best friend. The blond was grinning up at Cor, a knowing look in his eyes. “Do you really need to start drinking so early in the afternoon?”

“There’s nothing like letting loose on a Friday night,” Noctis said with a grin.

“Hell yeah,” Prompto said, raising his beer, to which Noctis mimicked the movement. “I’ll drink to that!”

Their glasses clinked together and Cor gave the blond an intense look, unable to keep the feelings of affection out of his voice when he spoke. “Don’t forget that you have an early shift tomorrow, Crownsguard.”

Prompto waved a hand vaguely, grinning at Cor. “Have you ever seen me with a hangover?”

“Yes,” Cor deadpanned. “And you’re terrible at coping with it.”

“Give the kid a break,” Nyx said, pressing flush against the blond’s back. “He should be able to enjoy himself every once in a while.” Cor didn’t miss the wink Nyx sent his way.

Jealousy settled hot and uncomfortable in his gut and he turned his head away, trying to hide his frown. That Nyx was allowed to be so open always grated on his nerves, but he knew better than to say anything about it.

Resigned to the fact that the Prince and his retinue wouldn’t be leaving Freedom’s any time soon, he sat on the other side of Noctis, back pressed against the wall as he listened to the four of them in their revelry. He kept an eye on the bar, though he wasn’t very worried — not many people who came to Freedom’s gave two shits about the Prince or the Crownsguard being there. Most of them were Glaives or Crownsguard themselves.

He cursed himself for not paying attention to how much Noctis and Prompto had been drinking when the blond plopped himself in his lap, smirking up at Cor. He straightened and made to push the blond off, but he looped his arms around Cor’s neck.

“Did you like the picture I sent you?” the blond asked, voice low. Cor glanced around to find that Noctis was arguing with his advisor, and Nyx was watching Prompto with a fond smirk.

“Perhaps you should be asking your boyfriend,” Cor advised carefully, attempting to nudge the blond off his lap.

Prompto pouted, but didn’t pull away. “Does that mean you didn’t like it? But I took it just for you.” Cor cleared his throat, sending a helpless look Nyx’s way.

Nyx laughed at the sight and stood, walking over to hook his arms under Prompto. “Alright, Blondie. You’re gonna give the old man an aneurysm.” He lifted him up and away with ease and Cor adjusted himself in his seat, grabbing the Prince’s whiskey and downing it in one go.

“You should take him home,” Cor said after the liquid burned its way down his throat. “Monica’s not gonna go easy on him in the morning.”

“Yeah, alright. Make sure the Prince gets home alright. No more drinks.” Cor nodded and waved off Nyx’s concerns. Nyx clapped a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, grinning when the Prince looked up at him in surprise. “I’m taking Prom home. Have a good night.”

“I don’t wanna go,” Prompto complained, trying to wiggle out of Nyx’s grip. He only responded by holding him tighter. “Noctis! Tell him he can’t take me home. You’re the Prince, he has to listen.”

“ _Kings_ -glaive, Prompto. You’re the _Crowns-_ guard, not me.” He smirked at the blond’s whine and nodded at Ignis, carrying the writhing blond out of the bar as he called a goodbye over his shoulder at Libertus.

“You could stand to be a little less obvious,” Ignis said as Crowe appeared, properly distracting the young prince. Cor gave the retainer a hard stare, deciding to ignore the smirk pulling on his lips as the younger man said, “Lucky that there weren’t other Crownsguard members here tonight.”

“You know,” Cor said as his gaze slid around the bar. “You’re still Crownsguard, and I have every right to have you on bathroom duty.”

“My apologies,” Ignis said, sounding entirely insincere. Cor’s lips pinched together and he frowned at his subordinate, trying to decide if it would be better to punish him sooner rather than later. “As most of my time is spent with the Prince, I cannot say how much the others have noticed. But I think most of them know you favor Prompto.”

“Is this really an appropriate topic?” Cor said, trying to edge the conversation away from the blond.

“I would say so,” Ignis said, voice full of disdain. “He’s quite smitten with you, and he’s a good friend of mine. I make it my business to make sure my friends are properly taken care of.” He leaned over the table, eyes firmly planted on Cor’s. “Do you understand, Marshal? One can only remain Immortal for so long, and I’ve been told I’m well-versed in ending curses.”

Cor cleared his throat, fighting down a smile at Ignis’ very obvious threat. “I think I understand the implication quite well,” he said, trying to fight back laughter. The younger man probably wouldn’t appreciate Cor’s mirth. “Though I have to remind you that threatening your commander is very serious, Scientia.”

“I am not threatening my commander,” Ignis said, leaning back in his chair with a smile. “I am merely reminding the object of my friend’s affections that I know how to make a death look like an accident.”

At that, Cor did chuckle. He’d never say it aloud, but he was pretty fond of the future advisor. “I hope you gave this speech to Ulric.”

“I wasn’t nearly as respectful, I assure you. Nyx is not my captain.” A corner of Cor’s mouth tugged up into a half-smile. How he would have loved to be a fly on that wall.

“Are you talking about when you threatened to hang Nyx up by his baby-makers?” Crowe asked, cutting into their conversation with a laugh. Cor raised an eyebrow at her, watching her eyes dancing with glee. “Oh boy, Cor, you should have seen Nyx’s face. I thought he was gonna piss himself in fear.” She plopped herself into the seat Prompto had been sitting in earlier, pushing another drink in front of the Prince.

“Don’t enable him,” Ignis sighed as Noctis downed it.

Crowe continued telling stories about Nyx that left Cor feeling a little more comfortable.

That is, until his phone rang with another notification, cutting off the laughter and drawing wide-eyed looks from the three people sitting at his table.

_You’ve got mail._

He frowned and fished his phone out of his pocket, cursing himself for forgetting to turn that off. “What was that?” Crowe said, laughing. “A dinosaur ringtone for a dinosaur of a man.”

“I’m not that old,” Cor snapped. Crowe cackled and he sniffed, turning to his phone to avoid their inquisitive stares. It was another picture sent to their groupchat, this one from Nyx. When Cor tapped on it, it enlarged to show a picture of Prompto resting on Nyx’s bare chest, looking thoroughly fucked. His lips were plump and kiss bitten, his face flushed red with heat, bite marks trailing up and down his neck. The picture was well taken; Nyx was clearly picking up on Prompto’s talents.

 _Thought you might enjoy this_ was the caption.

Cor cleared his throat and tucked the phone away before Noctis’ drunkenly inquisitive gaze could sneak a peek at what was on it. His babysitting shift wasn’t going to end fast enough.

***

Nyx yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes as he padded into the kitchen to the smell of too-strong coffee. He crinkled his nose and walked over to the coffee maker, setting up his coffee with another yawn.

“Need a little coffee flavor in your creamer?” Cor deadpanned, startling him. He jumped and tried not to slosh hot coffee on himself, shooting the smirking man a glare.

“Thought you had the mid-morning shift.”

“Scheduling error.”

“Well don’t be a creep about it,” Nyx said, fighting another yawn. He leaned against the counter and sipped at his coffee, making a face and pouring more sugar in it.

“There’s food in the microwave.”

Nyx raised an eyebrow at the older man and glanced inside of it, smiling at the plate of eggs, sausage and hash browns. He warmed it for a minute and grabbed ketchup to absolutely smother the hash browns, and sat down across from Cor, who was sipping his coffee. “Thanks,” he said before digging into the food. Cor mumbled something incoherent as Nyx moaned around the food. “Man, you always make such good breakfast.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Cor said, cracking his knuckles.

Nyx laughed. “You said that the last three times you made breakfast.” He bit into a sausage and used it to point at Cor’s hand. “You shouldn’t do that. It’ll give you arthritis, if you don’t already have it.” Cor’s expression turned sour and Nyx grinned cockily.

The door to the apartment opened and Prompto walked in, a string of complaints following him inside as he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket over the back of the couch. He walked into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, a grin growing on his lips as he took in the two of them sitting at the table.

“Hey,” Nyx said, unable to help his own smile as he watched Prompto’s freckled face. The blond bounced over and dropped a kiss to his lips, before walking over to Cor and plopping himself in the older man’s lap.

“You’re here.” He sounded breathless, and the look on his face was full of adoration. Nyx hid his small smile behind another sip of coffee.

“Thought I’d tuck you in before I went to work,” Cor said, his arm settling around Prompto’s waist with ease. He pressed a kiss to Prompto’s forehead and the blond hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Cor’s neck, a pose oddly reminiscent of his drunken mishap the weekend before.

“Night shift sucks,” Prompto whined, nuzzling into Cor’s neck. “You guys are always leaving when I’m arriving.”

“I know,” Cor said soothingly, rubbing his hand over Prompto’s back. “One of the guys on night shift is on vacation. Once he gets back you’ll be back to your normal shifts.” Prompto grumbled, mouthing lazily at his neck.

Nyx smirked. “Maybe you should head to the bedroom. I’m eating here.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto sounded kind of nervous. “That’s your bed, Nyx.”

“You don’t need to ask me every time, Prompto,” Nyx said with a snicker. “Cor’s a big kid. He can clean up after himself.” Cor snorted and stood, carrying a giggling Prompto to Nyx’s bedroom. Nyx watched them, the corner of his lip tugging up with his smile as he finished his breakfast and cleaned up the dishes, dutifully ignoring the sounds echoing from his bedroom. After finishing in the kitchen, he took the opportunity for a shower, enjoying the warm water in his hair and on his face.

He wiped down the mirror and started to shave after his shower, giving a lazy lidded look to Cor when he appeared at the door to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He hadn’t bothered with modesty, and simply afforded Nyx with a nod as he wet the cloth and disappeared back into the room.

“You have clothes in the top left drawer,” Nyx called after him, turning back to the mirror when he heard Cor grunt his thanks. He returned to his shaving routine, enjoying the crisp cool air flowing in from the rest of the apartment. Cor reappeared as Nyx was toweling his hair dry, his pants hanging around his hips. “Did you want to shower?”

“Not enough time,” Cor said, fingers twisting into the hair at the back of Nyx’s head to start braiding. Nyx made a soft noise of surprise, but he didn’t complain, watching Cor’s thoughtful expression as he worked on the hair on the other side of his neck. Despite his statement, he didn’t seem rushed, and he helped Nyx braid his hair exactly how Nyx normally did.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, still surprised even as Cor grunted and grabbed his toothbrush. Nyx chuckled to himself as he finished washing up and Cor lifted an inquisitive eyebrow at him. “Kinda funny, isn’t it? You’re at my apartment making breakfast and helping me with my braids and you have your own toothbrush.” He watched Cor open his mouth to brush his back teeth, his eyes catching on the fangs in Cor’s mouth. “A year ago I couldn’t stand you, and now you’ve got your own drawer in my dresser.”

Cor spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out, lifting an eyebrow at Nyx. “You’re starting to sound like a sentimentalist, Ulric.”

Nyx rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, Leonis.” He walked into his room as Cor continued cleaning himself up. Prompto looked up at him, sleep in his eyes, and he smiled affectionately, walking over to sit next to him on the bed. He took note of the imprint of fangs left where Prompto’s neck met his shoulder and the bright red scratch marks on his freckled shoulders. _Cor, you sly dog._

He nudged Prompto gently. “Hey, hard worker. Ready for bed?” Prompto nodded, yawning. “Anything fun happen on your shift last night?”

“I had to arrest Luche again,” Prompto mumbled, wrapping his arms around Nyx’s waist. “He’s so bitchy when he’s drunk.”

Nyx chuckled. “I’ll try and ask him to take it down a couple notches.” He pressed a kiss to the blond’s forehead, making a face to find it still covered in sweat. “You should shower before you sleep.” He laughed to find that Prompto was already snoring softly. He pressed a quick kiss to the blond’s lips and stood to finish pulling on his work clothes. He was surprised to find Cor still in his living room as he exited the bedroom, the other man looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Figured we could carpool.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, eliciting a chuckle from the younger man.

“Let’s go.” They left in companionable silence, headed for the Citadel. As they pulled into the underground lot, Cor hummed.

“Listen, Prompto…” he swallowed thickly. Nyx grinned at his discomfort. “We all have the next few days off. We should take Prompto to Galdin.”

Nyx smirked at the older man. “You’re turning into a big softie, you know.” Cor scoffed and Nyx chuckled. “Yeah, that sounds good. You get one room, I get another?”

Cor parked his car and shook his head, expression thoughtful. “It’d be cheaper if we just got one room. Galdin’s pretty expensive already.”

“Two fulls then?” Cor gave him a frustrated look and he grinned. “Aw, Cor. You really are a big softie.”

“This is for Prompto,” Cor said as he climbed out of the car.

“You tellin’ me you don’t want to cuddle afterwards? Cause I’ll be honest, with your prickly attitude, I’m not sure if I’d want to.” Cor sighed in exasperation and Nyx grinned, following him into the building. “Did you wanna tell him? Or should it be a surprise?” Cor shrugged and Nyx hummed thoughtfully, still smiling as they stepped into the elevator together. “We should keep it a surprise. Prom likes surprises.”

“Remember not to tell anyone,” Cor reminded him when they reached the floor for the Kingsglaive department. Nyx waved his hand lazily as he left the elevator behind, nodding at Crowe as he approached his office.

“About damn time,” she sighed, pushing off the wall next to his door and entering the office behind him. “Lazarus got arrested, _again.”_ Nyx just smiled to himself and Crowe scowled. “You telling me shortstuff was the one to throw him in there?”

“Prom wouldn’t do it if he didn’t have to, you know that,” Nyx said placatingly, turning to glare at the stack of papers on his desk. “Who let Clarus in here!?” He griped about the King’s retainer as he sat behind the desk, pulling the first one toward him. “Bastard’s gonna make me work for this vacation, isn’t he?”

Crowe picked up on the word instantly, stepping forward to prop herself up on his desk. “Vacation? You’re going on a vacation?”

“Relax,” Nyx said with a frown. He was truly terrible at secrets. “I just have a couple days off in a row and I was gonna take Prompto out of town.”

Crowe grinned knowingly. “I don’t suppose the Marshal’s gonna be similarly unreachable?” He hiked a pen at her, unable to stop the smile on his face when she let out a cackling laugh and walked over to close the door. She walked back over to sit in front of his desk, her glee replaced by a thoughtful expression. “Listen, you know I’m not one to get in your business, but this is getting kind of serious, isn’t it? How do you feel about it?”

Nyx shrugged, staring at his paperwork without reading it. “When Prompto and I…” he shrugged again. “When Prompto and Cor started dancing around each other, I just chalked it up to Prompto being…”

“Prompto,” Crowe said helpfully.

Nyx conceded her point with a nod. “He’s got this way of turning cactuars into chocobos. Like the Prince.” Crowe snorted, but didn’t interrupt. Nyx shrugged again. “I couldn’t stand him, you knew that. But he’s… soft. Around Prompto.” He shrugged again. “And Prompto’s happy around him, and Prompto’s happiness is my priority.”

“As long as you’re okay with it,” Crowe said with a deep breath, standing up.

“How’d you know?” Nyx asked quietly. He’d been so sure he’d kept it a secret, but the ever-observant Crowe was difficult to hide things from.

“I heard Ignis giving him more-or-less the same speech he gave you. Minus the stringing you up by your delicates.” Nyx grimaced, shuffling his legs closer together. Even the thought of it made his groin echo with pain. “Everyone’s pretty over-protective of him. It’s kind of cute.”

“Everyone wants Prompto to be happy,” Nyx said thoughtfully, smiling at his paperwork without seeing it.

“You make him happy,” Crowe said gently, before leaving the room. The thought settled a warm feeling in his gut that lasted him most of the day.

His shift was almost over and his paperwork almost finished when his phone vibrated, lost somewhere among the papers on his desk. He wasn’t too worried about it; if someone really needed him, they’d call the office. He moved on to the next mission report, knowing when his phone vibrated again it was either Prompto or Libertus attempting to bother him.

He didn’t think about it until his phone vibrated again, at the same time someone else’s phone chimed, _You’ve got mail._

He fought to keep a straight face as Cor walked into his office, expression murderous as he stalked over and stuck the phone in Nyx’s face.

“Turn it off.”

_You’ve got mail. You’ve got mail. You’ve got you’ve got you’vegotyou’vegotyou’vegotyouyouyouyou—_

Nyx grimaced and grabbed it out of the older man’s hand before he turned the phone off completely. “Seems like Prompto’s really looking forward to his weekend off.”

Crowe popped her head into the office. “Hey, T-Rex. You should really get a new ringtone. You’re a bit conspicuous.” She grinned and ducked out, closing the door behind her, and Cor rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I made sure to put it on vibrate,” he mumbled into his hand. Nyx lifted an eyebrow at him, surprised to find the Immortal looking so weary.

“I think Prom’s ready for us to be home,” he said with a chuckle. “Let me clean up and give Crowe what’s left, and I’ll be good to go.” Cor lifted Nyx’s phone from somewhere under the mess of papers, eyebrows pinched together as he scrolled through the messages. Nyx lifted an eyebrow at him as he straightened up, enjoying the way Cor’s flush started over his cheeks and swept down over his neck. “Prom being artistic again?”

Cor gave him a long-suffering look. “Did you take him to get those?”

Nyx grinned. “You like blue, right? I couldn’t remember.” Cor swallowed thickly and locked the phone, tossing it back on Nyx’s desk as Nyx finished cleaning up the papers. Nyx just laughed, tucking the phone in his pocket and walking out of his office to find Crowe, who was leaning against Pelna’s desk with a conspiratorial smile on her face.

Nyx gave her a suspicious squint and handed her the remaining files. “Make sure these get done while I’m gone, and get them delivered to His Majesty’s Pain in My Ass.”

“Sure thing, boss,” Crowe said with a smirk. He nodded, still suspicious, and joined Cor on his way to the elevator. “Enjoy your vacation!” she called after them as the doors began to close.

Cor, thankfully, waited until the doors had closed to turn a fifth level glare on the Kingsglaive captain. Nyx simply closed his eyes, cursing his second in command every second of the elevator ride.

“Listen,” Nyx tried to say. Cor’s glare jumped to a level eight, and Nyx pressed his lips tightly together, deciding it would be better to let Cor ride this one out. They made their way back to Nyx’s apartment in stony silence, Nyx keeping his gaze forward. When they entered the apartment, Prompto bounced right into Nyx’s arms, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist.

“You’re here,” he said to Cor, as breathless as he was when he saw Cor in the kitchen that morning. Nyx smiled and pressed a kiss to the blond’s cheek. “I made dinner. For all of us. I wasn’t sure if you were coming.”

“It smells great,” Cor said, pressing a kiss to Prompto’s forehead. “I’m gonna shower. You guys go ahead and eat.” Prompto climbed down from Nyx and followed Cor to the door of the bathroom, pulling the sulking man into a long kiss. Nyx hummed to himself and walked into the kitchen, taking a deep breath at the smell of his lover’s cooking. It was something new, he was sure. The blond must have pestered Ignis for a new recipe.

After a few minutes, Prompto and Cor reappeared, and Nyx handed the older man a plateful of food. He cocked an eyebrow at the younger, who just smirked knowingly and handed Prompto a plate, before dishing himself some food. They sat around the table and started talking about their respective work days.

“I tried not to sleep too much,” Prompto said as he played with his food. “I didn’t want to be on a different schedule than you guys.”

Nyx nudged his knee with his own. “You didn’t have to do that Prom. You must be exhausted.”

Prompto shrugged. “I wasn’t tired but I was pretty bored.”

Nyx snorted at that. “Yeah, we could tell. Quite the little photo shoot you had there.”

Prompto grinned, looking at Cor through his eyelashes. “What did you think?”

Cor cleared his throat and set his phone on the table. “Aside from wanting to throw my phone at the wall when it wouldn’t shut up?” Nyx snickered and Cor shot him a dirty look. “How do I turn off the notification sound Prompto?”

Prompto pouted and took the phone, turning it back on and fiddling with it. After a minute, he handed it back to Cor. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just thought it would be funny.”

“Kind of hard to read someone their rights when my phone won’t stop telling me I’ve got mail.” Nyx snorted, sipping his drink to stop himself from choking on the food he was eating. Cor just ignored him.

“It was funny, Prom,” Nyx said gently, patting Prompto’s shoulder. The blond offered him a half smile and continued eating.

After they finished, Cor excused himself, saying he had plans with Regis that evening that he couldn’t get out of. Prompto saw him to the door as Nyx started cleaning up, and the blond returned after he had already finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher.

“Did he say if he was coming back tonight?” Nyx asked, setting the dish towel on the counter and leaning against it. Prompto shook his head and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Nyx’s waist. “Well, I have you all to myself for the next few hours, at least. What do you think we should do?”

“Wanna watch the Assassin’s Creed movie? Michael Fassbender’s in it.”

Nyx smiled lovingly. “You know I can never say no to Michael Fassbender.”

~

“Did you actually go hang out with King Regis last night?”

Nyx couldn’t tell if Cor actually looked at him, because the sunglasses he was wearing as he drove were too dark and the sunlight was reflecting off of them just so, but he had a feeling he knew exactly the look Cor was giving him.

“Yes, Nyx, I actually went out with Regis last night.”

Nyx hummed, letting the car ride continue in silence for a few minutes, nothing but Prompto’s snores from the backseat to keep them company. After some time had passed, the bleak Leide scenery passing at sixty miles an hour, he said, “What’d you guys talk about?”

Cor shifted and remained silent for so long Nyx figured he wasn’t going to tell him when he finally said, “He asked me if I was ready to tell him who I was seeing.” Nyx was glad he was watching the other man, because he almost missed when Cor bared his teeth in something like a growl, his fangs flashing in the sunlight. “He had his suspicions, of course, because why wouldn’t he, but he wanted me to be comfortable enough to tell him before he jumped to assumptions. _Asshole.”_

“Hey,” Nyx said through laughter. “That’s the King you’re talking about.” Cor did growl then, causing Nyx to laugh some more. “What’d you tell him?”

“What can I tell him?” Cor asked, the fight dropping from his expression instantly. “Hey Regis, I’m seeing someone literally the same age as your son. Off by two months. Also, he’s a Crownsguard member. And while I’m telling you this, he’s seeing the Kingsglaive captain on top of it.”

“Maybe don’t phrase it like that?” Nyx offered. Cor turned his whole head to look at him, and although the younger man couldn’t see the look in his eyes, he knew they were churning with the sarcasm Cor wasn’t speaking out loud. “Keep your eyes on the road you spiteful assrag.”

Cor raised an eyebrow at Nyx’s insult, but turned his gaze back to the road in front of him. After another minute of silence, Cor said, “I told him to make his own assumptions if he wanted to, but my personal life stays my own. He wasn’t very pleased about that.” His fangs flashed again. “He won’t stop pestering me about it now. He’ll keep going until I break something.”

Nyx hummed thoughtfully. “You could always say you’re in a relationship with me.” Cor snorted. “No, hey, he probably already thinks that. You come and go from my apartment all the time, we carpool. At least I’m older than Prompto, right? We’re only seven years apart. And it’s not… entirely a lie. Yeah, most people know I’m involved with Prompto. They can chalk it up to being Galahdian like they do with every other thing they don’t understand.”

Cor was silent for an agonizingly long period of time, a slight frown pulling on his lips. “You don’t have to do that for me, Nyx. You deal with enough shit.”

“You think me dating two guys instead of just one’s gonna bring me anymore shit than it already does?” Nyx asked earnestly. Cor sighed shortly. “Listen, you don’t have to use that excuse if you don’t want to. I’m just giving you an option to get the King off your back.”

“It wouldn’t be.” Nyx raised an eyebrow at Cor, confused by the way he ended his statement. “An excuse.”

“Oh,” Nyx said dumbly. Cor just cleared his throat and kept driving, leaving Nyx stewing in his thoughts. “Aw, Marshal,” he managed finally. “You really are turning into a big softie.”

“Shut it, Ulric.” Nyx grinned, trying not to think too hard about the implications of what Cor had just admitted. Cor was obtuse, yes, but always forthright. He said what he meant and meant what he said. Nyx liked that about him, among other things, and…

He shook his head. That was thinking too much about the implications, and he didn’t want to get into that right now. That was a problem for non-vacation Nyx. Right now, he was supposed to be worrying about what drink Prompto would like the most, and how to convince the two of them a night together would probably be great, and maybe they could go for a massage in the morning. His treat.

Okay. It was settled. He was just going to ignore the weird curve of Cor’s lips and the way he kept glancing at Nyx out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring and avoiding things Nyx probably shouldn’t ignore or avoid was a specialty of his.

He turned on the radio, feeling his insides twist when Calling For Rain started blasting through Cor’s speakers. He sank a little lower in his seat and closed his eyes, letting the song lull him into a weird state of reminiscing.

He didn’t even notice when Cor turned the radio down, the song long since ended. He only came to when he felt gentle fingers scratching at the nape of his neck, a pleasant but unexpected feeling. He glanced up at him, surprised that he would do something so intimate, especially since Cor the Immortal was such a stiff and careful driver, but the other man remained focused on the gentle curve of the road.

He wasn’t going to complain, because Nyx Ulric did not complain about things. But he also wasn’t about to tell Cor how much he enjoyed the gentle touches.

~

Nyx loved Galdin Quay.

As soon as Cor had mentioned going there for Prompto, Nyx was ready. He didn’t want to go to work, or even go home for any amount of time longer than it took to collect their younger lover. He didn’t need to pack anything, he’d take the clothes on his back and never complain about it.

It was a good thing that Cor was the _sensible_ one, though Astrals forbid Nyx could ever tell him that. That was probably why he’d offered to carpool, so Nyx couldn’t find literally any excuse to not work and take off. The two of them knew damn well Clarus would chase him down and make him return to the Crown City to finish his paperwork, and then where would they be?

Prompto was almost as excited as Nyx to find the three of them in Galdin Quay. He’d tried to insist on helping to pay for the room, but a flash of Cor’s fangs had him leaning into Nyx with a quiet yelp. Nyx just smiled fondly and took the blond’s hand, leading him out onto the beach to feel the sand in his toes.

Galdin Quay was the closest thing to the beaches of Galahd, and it settled something warm in his gut to feel the hot sand underneath his feet, the cool ocean breeze on his face. It wasn’t quite the same as the River, but Nyx felt more at home beside the huge expanse of water than the stuffy, crowded walls of Insomnia. He tilted his face up to the sun, a gentle smile on his face, and didn’t flinch when Prompto splashed him with water.

“Don’t start a fight you can’t win, Prom,” he warned, still smiling up at the sky.

“I can take you,” Prompto said confidently. Nyx grinned at the challenge, and when he heard Prompto’s hands dip roughly into the water, he summoned a kukri and threw it past the blond in a move that would give anyone paying attention whiplash, appearing up above his shoulder and cannonballing into the water.

Sea-water shot up into his nose and he laughed as he surfaced, finding his lover shocked and soaked. Cor approached, a small smile morphing his lips as he watched them splash about, making enough noise to scare away any fish within a fifty mile radius.

“Cor!” Prompto called, gasping as he surfaced from Nyx pulling him underwater by his ankles. “Come on, it feels amazing!”

“I’ll stick to land,” Cor called back, sitting in the sand and resting his arms over his knees.

“Your loss!” Nyx said with a grin, laughing when Prompto launched onto his back in an attempt to drag him back underwater. “You’re only half as strong as the River current, pipsqueak. You’re gonna have to try harder than that!” He felt Prompto’s laugh against his back even as he heard it in his ear.

They played in the shallows of the bay for a little while longer before the tide started to recede. Eventually Nyx made his way back to where Cor still sat, basking in the warm glow of the sun.

“Hope you’re wearing sunscreen,” Nyx said as he plopped next to the other man. Fractures of crystal light appeared and Cor handed him a bottle, causing Nyx to laugh as he took it. “C’mere Prompto, or you’re gonna burn.”

Prompto happily danced over, plopping into the sand between Nyx’s legs and letting the other man rub the sunscreen into his skin. When he finished, he pressed a kiss against a cluster of freckles on Prompto’s neck, enjoying the way the blond shivered.

“My turn?” Cor asked. Nyx knew by now to recognize the tone Cor used when he was only kind of joking, and his heart stuttered, thrown by the question.

Prompto took the bottle out of Nyx’s hand and turned to Cor, popping open the cap and putting a dollop of sunscreen on his nose. Nyx ducked his head to hide his smile and avoid watching Prompto press lazy kisses to Cor’s lips as he actually went about rubbing the sunscreen into the man’s skin.

When he was done, Prompto stretched out across the warm sand, his legs across Cor’s lap and his head resting in Nyx’s. They sat in companionable silence, enjoying the breeze, Cor’s hands gently massaging Prompto’s thighs and calves as Nyx played with The quickly-drying blond hair in his lap.

“Thank you,” Prompto said after a long period of silence. They looked down to find him staring up at the clouds above them. Nyx looked up to find them thick and gray, a sure sign of rain. “You guys are so good to me… I love you.”

Nyx didn’t need to wonder who the blond was confessing to, and he didn’t falter or even stop to think about it when he responded, “We love you too, Prom.” Thin fingers curled into his shirt and he looked down into the face of his lover, smiling warmly. “We’d do anything for you.”

Cor voiced quiet agreement, hand squeezing Prompto’s calf gently.

~

The moon was half-hidden by the threatening rain clouds, but that didn’t stop the vacationers of Galdin Quay from setting up a party on the beach.

Nyx and Cor were very strict about Prompto’s one-drink policy. He was too much of a lightweight; even one drink could prove to be too much if he drank it fast enough. Cor was very good at making sure the blond didn’t slurp it down, and Nyx was excellent about making him forget about it until his buzz was starting to wear off.

Nyx was off using the bathroom when Prompto snuck away from Cor to finish his drink. There wasn’t much left, but it was enough that when Nyx returned, Prompto was instantly in his arms, slurring about how much he wanted to dance. Nyx shot Cor a glare, but the older man just shrugged, expression blank.

Nyx decided he wasn’t going to get annoyed. It was a vacation, dammit, and so what if Prompto got a little sleazy on the dance floor because of it? Most of these people weren’t from Insomnia anyway.

He let the blond drag him onto the dance floor, laughing at the way Prompto pressed close to him before the throng of people could push them together. Prompto was incredibly affectionate when he was drunk, had always been. The feelings of envy when Nyx had to watch as Prompto and Noctis partied during the beginning of their clubbing days were still fresh to the Kingsglaive captain, but nowadays Prompto’s drunken grabby hands were for him. Usually.

He was totally absorbed in the way Prompto was touching and dancing against him, which was why he didn’t notice Cor approaching until he stood on the other side of Prompto, swaying in time with the music. Nyx glanced up to meet ice blue eyes, surprise rooting him to the spot, and Cor smirked.

“What?” he prompted as Prompto giggled intoxicatingly and began dancing against him. “You’re the only one who gets to enjoy this?”

Nyx grinned at that, enjoying the weird sensation like he was floating among the crowd of dancing party-goers. “Whatever floats your boat, Leonis.”

When the effects of the alcohol started to wear out of their systems, the three stumbled out of the throng of people, making their way back to their fancy hotel room. Nyx was imagining the bed — so soft, probably softer than anything he’d ever touched in his life, save maybe Prompto’s hair after it was freshly washed or his stomach when he hadn’t gone to training in a week — when he stumbled into what he quickly realized was the lover’s suite.

His snort turned into a giggle, which turned into a laugh that Prompto quickly joined in on, and the only thing that stopped him was a quick pull on one of his braids. He opened his mouth to retort, to demand an apology, when suddenly Cor’s mouth was on his, his tongue taking the opportunity to sweep against Nyx’s own while his defenses were down.

He couldn’t help the surprised sound he made that was definitely _not_ a moan, and his body definitely was _not_ responding by twisting into Cor, and he definitely _did_ _not_ have a raging hard on from the way Cor pressed him into the wall.

When Prompto teased him later about the mewling noise he made when Cor’s fangs caught on his lower lip, he denied that too.

“Not another noise from you,” Cor whispered against the corner of his mouth, before he pulled away and dragged a giggling Prompto toward the bed. Nyx leaned against the wall, dazed, and watched as Cor drew their lover down on top of him, letting Prompto take agency on top as he kissed him senseless.

When Nyx managed to catch his breath again, he kicked the door shut and made his way to the bed, enjoying the feeling of the plush carpet underneath his feet. It wasn’t as comforting as the sand that squished between his toes, didn’t rise up to meet his skin like the harsh substance, but it was soft and nowhere near as unpleasant as the carpet in the caravans they had shared. The room was well worth the cost.

His hands snaked around Prompto’s waist and he gripped the fabric of the blond’s shirt, pulling up and exposing pale, freckled skin. It was dusted pink, an after effect of the time they’d spent frolicking in the water before Nyx put sunscreen on him, but he didn’t complain when Nyx brushed his lips over the soft skin, or even when the older man bit down where his neck met his shoulder, over where the fading remnants of Cor’s fang marks were.

“You’re gorgeous,” Nyx whispered into his lover’s ear, fingers gently gliding over the jagged white lines ghosting Prompto’s abdomen. The blond was practically vibrating in his skin, and his moan when Cor sat up to kiss him again was full of unadulterated lust.

They didn’t do this often, but when they did, they made sure Prompto was the center of attention. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, because they were both content to get lost in the blond’s euphoria.

When Cor’s hand settled against his, pinning his hand in place over Prompto’s navel, Nyx hummed in surprise, too busy teasing a mark on Prompto’s shoulder to ask the older man what he was doing. He heard Prompto’s breathy moans, signaling that Cor had started kissing and nibbling down the blond’s neck. He felt the man’s other hand pop the button on Prompto’s shorts with a quick flick of his wrist, and then Cor was gliding Nyx’s hand down to grip the blond’s erection, using his other hand to free the quickly thickening flesh.

Prompto moaned wantonly at the cool air as both his lovers began pleasuring his stiff flesh, and the sound sent heat straight to Nyx’s groin. He ground his hips forward, smirking against the freckled skin of his lover’s throat as Prompto’s head fell back against his shoulder, whining at the stimulation.

Nyx was inclined to continue, thoroughly enjoying every little noise the blond made, when Cor pulled his hand away, leaning away from their lover. Nyx hummed, pulling away from Prompto with a soft ‘pop!’ and looked up at Cor’s thoughtful expression.

“Strip,” he said, eyes on Prompto. Prompto nodded obediently, climbing off the man’s lap to pull off the rest of his clothes, leaving Nyx perched on Cor’s thighs. Before Nyx could move, Cor’s hands gripped his hips, guiding him forward and into a kiss that melted all of his reservations immediately. Their tongues flit together and Nyx groaned, feeling caged by his own clothes as he frotted against Cor’s growing bulge.

Cor flipped them suddenly, reaching down to palm Nyx’s erection through his jeans, greedily kissing and biting at Nyx’s skin when his head fell back from the pleasure. Prompto was there instantly, kissing his mouth and tugging at his lips with his teeth, his fingers lacing through Nyx’s hair. He helped Cor pull off Nyx’s shirt obediently, taking hold of Nyx’s wrists when he feebly attempted to push the older man away.

 _“Cor,_ fuck, what — ” he yelped when Cor bit down on his hip, the other man pulling the rest of his clothes off with practiced ease.

“Blondie’s got a thing for voyeurism,” Cor only half-explained, teasing nips and licks around the base of Nyx’s cock before making his way back up Nyx’s abdomen.

Nyx never considered himself _long_ before, but with each torturously slow brush of lips and fangs against his skin, he suddenly had the intense feeling of having too much skin.

“Cor,” he managed in what he would always swear was _not_ a whine.

Prompto’s lips crashed back against his and he sighed into the mouth of his lover, feeling some kind of relief until the cheeky blond reached one hand forward and pinched his nipple. Almost simultaneously, Cor’s mouth closed around the other, and he nibbled and sucked at the sensitive skin as Prompto flicked and rubbed with his fingers.

Nyx gasped and moaned around his lover’s tongue, knowing that Cor’s firm grip on his hip was the only thing keeping him pinned against the bed. His toes curled when a wet finger pressed against the ring of muscle under his perineum, another _notawhine_ leaving the back of his throat at what any sane person would consider too much stimulation.

But then again, none of them were by any standards _sane._

“Fuckwheredidyougetlube,” Nyx managed when Prompto pulled away, laughing at his lover as Cor continued to stretch him. Cor didn’t respond, face passively blank as he worked his finger in a steady rhythm. Nyx was just starting to breach impatient when Cor added a second finger, eyes dancing with mischief as he watched the younger man writhe underneath them.

Prompto, not one to be left out, got to his knees and started to kiss his older lover, leaving his hardened length hanging over Nyx’s face. With a wicked smirk, Nyx leaned up and licked a stripe down the blond’s cock, over his balls and to the tight ring of muscle that begged to be played with. Prompto whimpered, his legs wobbling on the bed, but he helpfully stayed put, allowing Nyx to pleasure him slowly. He freed one of his hands and added a finger to his ministrations, delighted to hear the blond moaning into the older man’s mouth.

Cor seemed similarly pleased, adding a third finger to his careful and deliberately slow movements. Nyx moaned loudly, continuing to stretch the blond as his head fell back and he let himself enjoy the sensation of Cor’s thick fingers opening him up. His hand twisted and Nyx gasped, practically seeing stars as the older man’s fingers brushed against his prostate. His next expletive was long and drawn out, and Cor punished, or maybe praised him by continuing to stretch him at that exact angle.

Just as Nyx was beginning to work a third finger into Prompto, Cor pulled his hand away and pulled Nyx’s knees, causing him to slide to the floor, the plush carpet softening the blow to his joints. He looked up at Cor to find his pupils blown wide, his lips kiss-bitten and open, panting every breath.

Cor looked up at Prompto and gestured to the bed. “On your back.”

“Yes,” Prompto said breathlessly, but he stopped immediately when Cor’s hand gripped his chin tight. “Yes, sir.” His voice was demure and far more of a turn on that it should have been.

Cor hummed with satisfaction and let go, watching Prompto complete his task before turning to Nyx and pushing his hair out of his face. Nyx leaned into the touch like a cat, eyes closing to half slits, and heard Cor hum appreciatively.

“You look so good like this.” The compliment went straight to his groin, and he looked up at Cor through his eyelashes, noting the way Cor was holding his cock in his hand. “Kneeling before me, begging for my cock with your eyes.” Nyx licked his lips, purposefully, tantalizingly, smirking when Cor’s breath hitched. The hand in his hair trailed down to his jaw and pulled, and Nyx obediently followed the touch, unlocking his jaw and letting Cor slide in as far as he wanted to go.

He felt the tip of Cor’s cock hit the back of his throat and kept his eyes on Cor’s face as he kept going, watching the older man’s expression morph with pleasure before his eyes closed and he tilted his head back, pulling his hips back just a little before he thrust back gentle. Prompto’s hands on his neck and shoulders and chest had him moaning around the thick flesh, and Cor’s attention snapped back to the blond, a searing look in his eyes that had the younger man falling back against the bed once more.

Cor looked down at Nyx and hummed. “Keep going until I tell you to stop.”

Nyx wasn’t normally the one to take orders in the bedroom. Taking charge there was as natural as taking charge on the battlefield, and as any of his lovers would happily attest to, he was damned good at it. Getting Nyx to take orders, that was a challenge in and of itself in any setting, but Nyx definitely had no problems leading in the bedroom. He reveled in it, even. It was so good to see a lover’s composure break, to watch them writhe and beg and _need_ him.

He’d even broken Cor, once. The second to last time they’d lavished their attention on their younger lover together. Nyx gracefully didn’t talk about it, didn’t joke about it even. What they did in that caravan was proof enough that Nyx had the power to bring Cor to his knees, to his absolute lowest point, to the point that Cor the Immortal begged _him_ for release.

Right now, though, right now he was absolutely _gone_ with need. Cor was ordering him around and he was happily following the orders, his reputation be damned. He licked and sucked greedily at Cor’s cock as Prompto writhed and moaned against the bed, his sounds of pleasure doing everything and nothing for Nyx’s growing lust.

He didn’t realize Cor had ordered him to stop until thick fingers twisted into the hair at the top of his head, pulling him away from Cor’s stiff length with another _notawhine_.

“Be good,” Cor warned him, “or I'll finish with Prompto and deal with you later.”

The thought was as much of a turn-on as it was a threat, but Nyx nodded, looking up at Cor through his lashes once more. Cor’s hand fell to his jaw again and his thumb rubbed over Nyx’s lower lip, now plump and swollen. Nyx’s tongue darted out to lick the digit, enjoying the way Cor’s expression darkened with lust, and he sucked it into his mouth, moaning with entirely too much need.

Cor hummed again and pulled his hand away, holding it out for Nyx to take. After a second Nyx slid his own hand into Cor’s firm grip, expecting Cor to pull him into a kiss. Instead, the older man turned him around, allowing him to take in the sight of their lover collapsed against the bed, limbs limp as he waited to be fucked, legs spread wide and inviting.

“Go ahead,” Cor said in an erotically low voice, teeth ghosting over the shell of Nyx’s ear. He guided the younger man’s hips forward and a wet hand grabbed his cock, covering it with lube. Nyx moaned and slid forward when Cor nudged him again, sinking slowly into Prompto’s invitingly puckered entrance, his head tilting back with the pleasure.

Cor’s fangs on his neck were his only warning to Cor’s intentions, and he wasn’t sure if the reason he didn’t stop the older man was because he was too stimulated by Prompto’s inviting heat or because he _really_ wanted to know what it was like to be filled up by the Marshal. When Cor’s cock teased his own abused entrance, all he could manage was a short sigh of the man’s name, a low moan escaping his throat as Cor pressed in to the hilt, pausing mercifully.

Cor was by no means small, and Nyx had to admit watching his cock fill the small blond currently underneath him was a massive turn-on. There was always a slight bulge in Prompto’s abdomen whenever he was taking Cor’s cock, and Nyx understood now why Prompto could never keep his eyes open when the marshal was fucking into him.

Prompto whined and rolled his hips, the movement causing Nyx to unwittingly roll his own. The sudden stimulation against his prostate caused him to gasp, and Cor licked up his neck and spoke into his ear with that gravelly voice he always had when he was balls deep in Prompto. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

Nyx would only admit it once, on his deathbed, but he whimpered, actually whimpered, and nodded, unable to trust his voice to work properly.

Cor didn’t seem satisfied, and he pulled his hips away, leaving just the tip of his cock pressed into Nyx’s entrance. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes,” Nyx gasped, hating the way his voice cracked.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, _please,”_ he managed. And then, because Cor would probably make him suffer more if he didn’t, he said, “Yes please, _sir.”_

Cor’s hips snapped forward, the movement rolling Nyx’s hips and causing Prompto to cry out in pleasure. It took several thrusts for Nyx to find a tempo to chase his own pleasure and give to the blond as much as he was getting, his mind frayed. He turned to look at Cor with what he forever denied was something like awe, moaning when Cor’s lips found his and he kissed him as if almost nothing else in the world existed.

Prompto’s hips jerked and Nyx looked down to find that Cor had wrapped his hand around Prompto’s cock and was pleasuring him in tempo to his own thrusts. The blond’s eyes were shut tight, and the lack of sound coming from his open mouth told Nyx that the younger man was close, so he focused on giving Prompto as much pleasure as he could, feeling his walls tighten around Nyx’s cock as he covered Cor’s hand and his own chest with his cum.

Nyx moaned as Prompto’s walls tightened around his cock, Cor’s thrusts the only thing keeping him moving. Cor raised his come-covered hand to Nyx’s jaw and forced him back into the kiss, and Nyx despised how dirty and impossibly more turned on that made him feel. His own orgasm was building white-hot in his gut when Cor shifted his angle and slammed into his prostate again, causing Nyx to cry out into his mouth. Cor swallowed every sound greedily as he continued his punishing rhythm, and Nyx came with a shout, his seed filling Prompto as the blond rolled his hips in time with the stimulation.

Cor pulled Nyx away from the blond and bent him over the bed, fucking into his entrance with a sudden vigor Nyx hadn’t been expecting. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own climax, and he came with a grunt, filling Nyx to the brim. He didn’t pull out until his cock began to soften inside of Nyx, ghosting gentle touches over Nyx’s skin before he walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

Nyx climbed into the bed and cuddled Prompto close, basking in the afterglow of their shared orgasm as the sound of the shower mixed with the sound of a storm, fresh off the water.

~

Nyx was standing on the balcony in nothing but his shorts, face turned up towards the rain when the door to the balcony opened and Cor stepped out.

He stayed safely under the door frame, closing the sliding glass and lighting a cigarette that Nyx made a face at but didn’t comment about. The smell of the rain was enough to mask the harsh smoke, and Cor had his vices just like Nyx did.

“You knew it was going to storm,” Nyx said as thunder rolled overhead. Cor didn’t say anything, but his eyes remained on Nyx’s face as he took a long drag of his cigarette. They were silent for a long time, Nyx glancing at the other man every so often to check if he was still there, still smoking. The answer was always yes.

“This wasn’t for Prompto, was it?”

Cor was silent long enough for Nyx to open his eyes fully to check if the marshal was still standing there. When Nyx finally turned to him, he said, “Not entirely.”

Nyx wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He blinked, not at all bothered by the rainwater beading heavily on his lashes.

“You hate the ocean.” It wasn’t a question, but Nyx wasn’t entirely sure. When Cor just shrugged and took another puff of his cigarette, Nyx frowned. “Why would you want to come here on your vacation? Why would you go somewhere you hate?”

Cor looked off into the distance, although Nyx was sure he probably couldn’t see very far. Nyx was accustomed to the weird darkness that pervaded during a storm, so much so that the flash of lightning didn’t hide Cor’s gentle smile.

“Prompto can’t swim.”

Nyx blinked. “What? Of course he can.”

Cor shook his head. “He can’t swim at all. I’ve tried to teach him, but he goes into panic mode whenever he’s in water as high as his shoulders.” His eyes dragged to meet Nyx’s. “Prompto’s the one who suggested we come here.”

Nyx’s heart fluttered in his chest. “But… he didn’t know. He was surprised when we got here. And we were playing in the water. I dragged him under.”

Cor hummed, taking another drag of his cigarette. “He probably forgot he ever mentioned it, honestly. He’d been drinking.” Nyx laughed at that. Leave it to Prompto to have all of his best ideas wasted. There was another roll of thunder above his head. “Prompto trusts you, Nyx. He knows you’d never let him drown.”

Nyx blinked, feeling the water dewing on his lashes cascade down his cheeks. The rain was heavy and persistent, and he felt soaked to the bone and _at home._

“Prompto needed a break,” Cor finally said. “But you needed it more. And I knew you’d say no if I suggested you taking a break, so I used the night shifts as an excuse.” That was fair. Nyx absolutely would have said no if the Crownsguard commander had told him he needed a break from his job. Part of it was his pride, and the other his stubbornness. The Crownsguard didn’t boss the Glaives around, not in any level of hell.

“You planned it,” Nyx said dumbly. “You gave Prom night shifts and a break when you knew there was going to be a storm here.”

Cor nodded, eyes still on Nyx’s. “I’m the commander. I get final say on shifts. And I told Crowe to clear your schedule.”

Nyx blinked again. “You got mad at me for telling Crowe about a vacation she already knew about?”

“Would you have believed nothing was amiss if I hadn’t?” Okay, fair. Rude, but fair.

Nyx turned his gaze skyward as another flash of lightning cracked above head. “Why?” he asked no one in particular.

“I’ll tell you over dinner.” It was that same, only-kind-of joking tone Cor had used earlier with the sunscreen. Nyx lowered his gaze back to the older man, a smirk pulling the corner of his lips up.

“Cor Leonis, are you asking me on a date?”

Cor chuckled quietly. “I guess that depends on if you’re saying yes or not.”

Nyx opened his mouth to respond the only way he knew how — snarkily, in a way that was bound to piss off the older man, when his phone vibrated and he heard a very distinct ringtone.

_You’ve got mail._

When he quirked his eyebrow at the other man, he simply shrugged and said, “Think Prom’s wondering where we are.”

Nyx hummed and turned his face back up to the rain. “I’ll be in in a minute.” Cor put out his cigarette and walked out into the downpour, cupping Nyx’s face and pulling him into a long, soft kiss. “Yes,” he said, grateful when Cor didn’t ask what he was answering. He watched the older man start to walk back inside and called his name quietly, suddenly shy when bright blue eyes turned an inquisitive look on him.

“Thank you.” Another roll of thunder passed overhead, drowning out his words, but Cor smiled gently and nodded.

_You’ve got mail._

And with that, he walked back inside, leaving Nyx to enjoy the rain he’d waited so long for.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr.](http://honestlyignis.tumblr.com)


End file.
